Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth and currently the last official level of Geometry Dash, ''and the third level to be rated Demon as of Update 2.0. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 secret coins. Description Deadlocked shows a variety of new map components. Most notable are the green jump rings which reverse the character's gravity and add momentum. This is the equivalent of hitting the blue and yellow jump ring at the same time or hitting a yellow ring in a blue or yellow gravity portal. It also showcased the teleportation portals, in which you enter a blue teleportation portal, and exit through its corresponding orange teleportation portal. The colour of the teleportation portals assume a Portal reference. There are also moving blocks, which were introduced in the previous level. The most attractive part of the level is at the second UFO sequence, when monsters appear, shooting lasers. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving squares. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area in the fourth cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the alternate route situated below it. *The second secret coin appears during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, you must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, you must jump on top of a disappearing block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears during the second UFO sequence, where monsters are shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a saw blade, tap twice, wait a second and tap again, the coin will be acquired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another laser fired shortly after. Trivia *Deadlocked was the fourth level to have a slow portal. the first was Hexagon Force, the second was Theory of Everything 2, and the third was Geometrical Dominator. *This level showcased the infinite color channels, activating beneath and above the green jump rings. **The platforms in the first cube light up whenever the player contacts it, possibly activated by touch-triggered ''Pulse triggers. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first was Electrodynamix. **It is also the first level to have multiple triple speed portals. *Deadlocked has the earliest form change, changing to a mini dart within the first seconds of the level. **It also has the shortest segment of a certain form, with the first mini dart segment only lasting around 0.75 seconds long. *This is the second level that does not have a coin in its ship sequence after Electrodynamix. **However, the key to access the first coin is collected in a ship sequence. *This level also makes an interesting use of moving objects and monsters to create "enemies" in the second UFO part. The monsters appear to follow the player, shooting "lasers" from their mouths that the player must avoid. This is similar to an obstacle in the game Jetpack Joyride. *The practice mode achievement, "Living Open", is the opposite on words of "Deadlocked". * It takes 1:39 to complete this level. * Deadlocked is the second level where you can transform in every currently available form, the first one being Geometrical Dominator. * Two rewards (All 3 Coins and completing Deadlocked) are references of Marvel and DC Superheros (Iron Man Robot and Batman Icon), while there is also a Deadpool icon that is not related to Deadlocked whatsoever. *This is the first demon level to have a duo portal Walkthrough Errors Decorational Errors *When you crash at the last green orb at the second cube sequence, you can see that the top areas to the left and right are unfilled. *In the last ball part, single "orbs" can be seen at the top and bottom of the level. But in the middle of the ball part at the top, two of those "orbs" can be seen overlapping each other. This may or may not be intended. **One of the orbs was also replaced with a pad, although this was meant to kill the player, and hence the player must jump over it. Structural Errors *In the first cube segment you can go on the third antigravity jump ring (the first right after the mini dart) and continue normally. * If you notice, the second orange teleportation portal has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. This is use to initiate a jump to reach the next orb. * At 8%, you can jump over a gravity pad instead of hitting it and continue the level by hitting the gravity ring. * At 9%, if timed correctly, after going through the teleport portal, it is possible to hit the yellow jump pad before touching the gravity portal, therefore causing a crash. *After going through the second teleportation portal at around 9%, the jump ring marked with an "X" can be hit with precise timing and not make the player crash. **If the player goes through the second teleportation portal late, then they will be forced to hit this jump ring and doing this will always result in a crash. * Just before the second Dart segment, if you hit the last green ring before the Dart portal a bit late and hold your jump key, you might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync. A similar error is found in Theory of Everything 2, however, in Theory of Everything 2, the erroneous path was detrimental, whereas this error is beneficial. ** It is also possible to get a similar error in Hexagon Force, though it is quite hard to do so. Once again, this error is detrimental. ** Also, if timed correctly, hitting the second last green orb in the first cube part and missing the last green orb allows the player to slide up an upper slope in antigravity in cube form and go through the wave segment, but you will crash against the lower slope when you reach the antigravity portal, as seen here. * It is possible to collect the first coin without the key. This can be done by going slightly under the key, so close to it that the path with the coin will be accessible. This happens because the key has a smaller hitbox than other touch triggered objects, so the move or toggle object, whichever one is there, is triggered without actually getting the key, as shown here. * During the mini ball segment, at 37%, you are able to skip a teleport portal and a green ring if timed right. * At the first ball segment, it is possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. ** If you survive through the ball sequence, it is also possible to go through the UFO sequence as a mini ship too. * At the first robot segment, you can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by holding longer. * During the first mini cube sequence, if you jump late instead of hitting the last gravity ring before the teleportation portal, you will see a jump pad in the the orange part of the portal and continue as normal. * At the first teleport portal set after the first secret coin location, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar, despite the pillar having spikes on it. * Around the second secret coin area, RobTop has left an "alternative route". After falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump, but don't touch the green orb. If timed correctly, you will realize that you can enter a overhanging pillar (with fire on both sides), as it is hollow. You can carefully jump off this pillar and continue normally, although this won't do anything. **It is also possible to get the 2nd coin while tapping on the green jump ring. However, this will kill you if you collect the coin. **Sometimes, making a very small jump before hitting the green orb will cause the player to propel in a certain direction to obtain the coin but land safely and not die. *Jumping too late into the third teleportation portal in the level can make the player crash. *Sometimes, during the first ball segment, hitting the first orb too late will cause the player to go too high up, activating the first monster trap (on the orange blocks), but not killing the player. They will then be forced to hit another orb, which will immediately cause the player to crash by throwing them into the second monster trap. Gallery File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Deadlocked in the main menu File:Cube59.png|Icon unlocked after completing Deadlocked with all 3 secret coins (Icon 61) File:DL-Key.jpg|The key to access the first secret coin (Ship) File:DL-C1.jpg|First secret coin (Cube) File:DL-C2.jpg|Second secret coin (Robot) File:DL-C3.jpg|Third secret coin (UFO) Category:Levels